When the Future Knocks
by TVGirl09
Summary: Sequel to Mistakes and Memories. Adam and Kenzie are having relationship issues, Stella and Mac's relationship seems perfect. When a disaster occurs in the crime lab - injuring numerous cops - everything is threatened. Disclaimer: Don't own. Pure Drama.
1. Chapter 1

When the Future Knocks

Mac Taylor awoke to the sound of his son crying from the nursery. His son was four months old now and still didn't sleep through the night which wasn't uncommon for babies his age. With a sigh he sat up and made his way to the nursery.

As he left the room he glanced back at his wife over his shoulder. Thankfully she was still asleep. She hadn't been sleeping well, constantly worrying about their son. He smiled as he moved out of sight to down the hall. In his son's room he went to the crib.

The moment his son saw him the crying turned into a whimper.

"What's wrong Kenny?" Mac asked as he leaned over to pick up his little boy. The moment he pulled him close he instantly knew as his nose scrunched up at the rank smell coming from his son. "Somebody really needs a diaper changed." With that he carried the boy to the diaper changing stall and quickly changed his son. From there he pulled his son into his arms and gently began to rock him. The boy cooed contently as he bounced.

He heard something behind him and turned to see Stella standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame while smiling.

"Go back to sleep, he's fine," Mac told her as he walked towards her.

"I just wanted to see if you needed any help," she said still smiling. He leaned in and gave her a very chaste kiss. He'd been doing that a lot lately. She pulled away quickly before heading back to bed. He spent the next ten minutes rocking his baby boy to bed before heading back himself.

Stella was already asleep when he got there. He smiled as he laid down next to her, she snuggled into his chest as he pulled her close. His arms were wrapped around her and he fell asleep in that position.

--

Stella awoke early in the morning. Since the first time, early that morning, he'd been sleeping peacefully. She smiled as she propped herself up so she could look down on her husband. Sometimes it still amazed her how quickly her life had changed.

Still, she wouldn't have changed anything. All those years of purely platonic friendship with Mac had taught her how to handle him on a sexual and romantic level. She knew him just as well if not better than she knew herself.

Mac could be hard to understand. He was often cold and logical. However, he could also be so sweet and romantic. It was this part of him that she fell in love with. He was contradiction. He was also very good at keeping his personal feelings from messing with his working relationships.

She watched him turn his head in his sleep, his brow furrowed. He grumbled something inaudible as his eyes flicked back and forth beneath closed lids. Mac was obviously having another nightmare.

He never talked about them but they'd crop up after bad cases or after a close call. It was to be expected. She just tried to be there for him when they occurred.

It was then, at five forty in the morning, that Kenny began fussing. She heard him over the baby monitor and was up in an instant. She hurried to his side and carried him out of the room to the kitchen. Not long later she had one of the premade bottles warmed enough for him to drink it without him hurting himself.

Kenny enjoyed the bottle as she fed him. He grabbed for it though his hands were still too small for him to be able to hold it properly. She looked at him, his brown hair was getting a little longer and it was already obvious he was going to have her curls. However, his eyes were the same shade of blue as Mac and the girls. Around the lab they were known as the 'Taylor' eyes. Mac, Mackenzie, Madison, Makayla, David and now Kenny all shared those eyes.

"Morning," Mac called as he walked into the room. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants though there was no shirt on his upper body. Her eyes automatically skimmed his skin and he smiled knowingly.

"See something you like?" he asked and she snorted.

"Not in front of Kenny," she lectured him. He only smirked in response. "Are you getting ready for work?" He nodded to her question while he passed her, grabbing a cup of coffee.

"You want a cup?" he asked.

"Yes please," she told him as she picked up their son and placed him in the playpen nearby. As soon as she did he grunted as if to say he wasn't happy but didn't make another noise.

Mac began to get ready to work. Like always, he went into work an hour to an hour and a half before her.

--

Adam watched as Mackenzie walked down the stairs of their home… one he'd been living in for about five years, long before he knew her. Still, he couldn't imagine his life in that house before her. She reached the bottom and looked around. Her eyes avoided him and it hurt more than he'd like to admit.

"Hey, have you seen Davey?" she asked as she looked around.

"He's out with Millie," he stated before stepping right in front of her, forcing her to look at him. "Mackenzie, we have to talk about this." The use of her full name felt foreign on his tongue. He never called her by her first name and she knew this because she looked at him. The look in her eyes spoke of hurt and betrayal.

"What's there to talk about? I took the initiative to propose and you turned me down," she stated and he flinched. "I think that's a clear sign that you and I are on two completely different levels in this relationship."

"Kenzie, I don't believe we are at ready to take that step," Adam said, trying to explain.

"That's obvious," she muttered.

"Besides, I do want to marry you. I want the proposal to be real… not you the spur of the moment while we are both tipsy," he states. "I want it to be romantic, something we can look back on and smile at. Not something we cringe and wonder what the hell we were thinking."

"Can we talk about this later, I need to get to work. It's Danny's day off so I'm in the field again," she told him and he nodded silently.

"Yeah, go," he told her. He watched her leave before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long day."

--

_[So, this is the first chapter of 'When the Future Knocks'. What did you think? Did you like it, hate it, or are you neutral. As you can tell, this time will involve both couples – Mac/Stella and Adam/Kenzie. However, I plan on a lot of relationship problems showing up for our 'favorite' couple as you've probably guessed. Well thanks for reading so far… TVGirl09]_


	2. Chapter 2

When the Future Knocks

"Insufferable," Kenzie complained as she roamed the crime scene. Lindsey smirked as they moved around, collecting evidence. She knew Kenzie had to be really fuming to be discussing anything personal at a crime scene like this. She was too much like her father in that way. "I mean, I propose and what does he do…"

Lindsey stops as do a couple of the patrol cops in complete shock.

"You proposed to Adam?" Lindsey asked and Kenzie turns to look at her. Her eyes look at the young woman, searching for answers. Did she, honestly, just say that or was she hallucinating?

"Yeah, I proposed and the jack ass turned me down," she tells Lindsey who starts laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Oh my god, let me guess, you proposed at the mayors get together we were all attending," Lindsey asked and Kenzie looked at her puzzled.

"Yeah, so. What does the local have to do with him rejecting me?" Kenzie asked not putting it together.

"Wow, you really are clueless aren't you? You've been with him about two years and you don't realize Adam isn't a spontaneous person. He doesn't do something spur of the moment. When he does something he plans it out. The only person that's not true is for you… his whole relationship with you has been one spontaneous thing after another. I know that proposing is one thing he wouldn't do spur of the moment. He'd plan it out for weeks if not months in advance. He'd make it romantic, perfect for you. You up and proposing would have thrown him for a loop. Give him some time Kenzie," Lindsey told her. She watched the young woman nod before they went out to the vehicle to head back to the crime lab. It was a silent drive there.

"Your daughter is going to be the death of me," Adam stated as he walked into Mac's office without knocking. Mac looked up surprised by the younger man. This was something the man had never done before.

"What did she do?" Mac asked as the man paced back and forth in front of the desk.

"Remember how I asked you for permission to propose to Kenzie," Adam asked and Mac nodded. "Well, I was setting up the perfect romantic evening to propose to. Instead she went and messed it all up – blindsided me. She proposed and froze. Now we are both irritated at the other for pretty much the exact same reason."

Mac couldn't help but smile at the young man's frustration. His daughter… only she could take the initiative and blindside the man she loved like this. Didn't know where she got it, not that her mom had ever been any better.

"Just, relax. Talk to her and explain the situation to her. If she got anything from me it was my logical mind," Mac told the young man who gave him a slight glare.

"Talk to her… that'll go over well. She's avoiding me and every time I've tried to talk to her it's ended in a fight. How the hell am I going to talk to her?" Adam said before sitting down looking defeated.

"Adam…" Mac began. He was cut off by an explosion in one of the labs which cascaded into four more explosions. Mac was thrown sideways and hit the ground hard. He remained conscious though.

When he looked around he found Adam lying on the ground with a wood shard penetrating the young man's stomach pinning him to the floor. Mac went to move towards the man but found one of his legs was pinned beneath a collapsed beam. He couldn't feel that leg which may or may not have been a good thing.

He was trapped, and Adam was hurt… this day couldn't get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

When the Future Knocks

Kenzie began to awaken. She and Lindsey had been processing the evidence when there had been an explosion somewhere in the lab. Acting on instinct Kenzie had yanked Lindsey to the ground and covered the other women taking the brunt of the explosion when it had rained debris down on the two of them.

"Come on Mackenzie," a female voice said though it was hazy, just like her vision.

"Damn, anyone get the license of the trucker who just hit me?" Kenzie asked sarcastically while trying to sit up. That wasn't the brightest choice she'd ever made. Pain seared through her back and chest causing her to lay down again.

"I think you broke a rib so don't try to get up," Lindsey's voice said as it began to clear up.

"Yeah… two at least," Kenzie said, being serious this time. "Is anyone else alive?"

"I don't know. I can't see a way out," Lindsey said and Kenzie glanced around. Things were fuzzy but she could see they were stuck in a small pocket of debris. It had formed a sort of cave around them.

"You need to get out of here and find my dad and Adam… god, Adam. What if he's hurt or dead?" Kenzie said, beginning to hyperventilate but Lindsey stopped her. She made her calm down. They were alive, they had to pray the truth was the same for those two.

"We are just getting news that there was an explosion at the Crime Lab. Reports are stating there were at least twenty cops in the lab at the time of the explosion. The floors above it had been vacated for construction this week meaning no one there was injured. At least four cops were pulled out of the ruble alive though one cop was not so lucky and died on the way to the hospital. As to what caused the explosion there are still no facts at this time," the lady on the TV said.

"Oh god," Stella whispered as she bounced little Kenny in her arms. She hurried to the phone and dialed Mac's number. It immediately went to voice mail. "Please, please. Damn it." She glanced at her son who began to sob. "Don't cry, Mommy's sorry for scaring you." With that she glanced back at the screen that showed the smoky lab.

She knew she needed to do something but she knew Kenny couldn't be around the debris. Thinking quick she did the only thing she could think of. She knew she'd owe her big time but it had to be done.

"Hello, Storm-Ross residence," Millie stated answering the phone.

"Hey Millie, can I ask you a favor?" Stella's voice said. She sounded off.

"There was an explosion at the lab… I need to go see if Mac is okay but I can't take Kenny with me and I can't leave him alone… I was wondering," Stella began but Millie cut her off.

"Bring him over. I'll take care of the little guy for you," Millie stated while looking at David who was sitting at the TV while playing the Video game Adam had bought him.

"Can you also watch Lucy… Lindsey was there and Danny's going to want to try and find her," Stella asks though she sounds distracted.

"Yeah, it's not a problem… don't worry about it," Millie says. "You guys do what you need to and I'll watch the kids. They'll be fine with me."

"Thank you… you are a god send," Stella says before hanging up. Millie told David his uncle and Lucy would be coming over. He said find before going back to his game. She wasn't about to tell him his mom, dad, and grandfather were in danger again. The kid had already been through too much in his young life… in the last year alone.

She went around went around the house making sure everything was set up properly. Ten minutes later Stella arrived with Kenny only for Danny to arrive two minutes after her. She promised to take care of them before taking the toddler and newborn to the living room.

Their parents left to find their other parent.

"Adam," Mac yelled for the fifth time and for the first time Adam responded with a groan as he went to move only to stop as he grunted in pain. "Adam don't move."

"Wasn't planning on it," Adam groaned though his eyes refused to open.

"How are you feeling?" Mac asked the younger man. All the while he couldn't help but think of the man Adam use to be. Adam use to never get into dangerous situations or rarely at least. Now the young man couldn't seem to avoid them or Kenzie was pulling him on some dangerous stunt.

"Do I have to answer?" Adam asked though his voice was choked and wet. It was also delayed and drawn out. Mac knew the young man was fighting to stay awake and alive.

"Yeah, you do… we need to keep your mind working," Mac tells him and Adam's eyes open for the first time only to give Mac a glare for that one.

"Like I was just in an explosion," Adam states and Mac nods while rolling his eyes. That's when Adam's eyes grow serious. "Kenzie… is Kenzie okay?"

"I don't know… I can't get out of here and my phone is in my crushed desk," Mac tells him. Adam nods before coughing. Mac notices the puddle of blood surrounding the young man. If he doesn't hurry and figure a way out of this his daughter's boyfriend won't make it out of here alive.

_[Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and to everyone who has read… I know, I'm at my old past time – adam whumping. I can't seem to help it… I have to injure him at least once in each story. Anyways, I hope everyone is liking it but feel free to tell me if you have any comments, questions, or concerns. Thanks again… TVGirl]_


	4. Chapter 4

When the Future Knocks

"I want teams searching that rubble. There are cops in there, some of us," Flack yells as people come in. Nobody had seen the chief or bosses so he was the one taking charge. People weren't hesitating and neither was he. They were in there, figuring out what was stable, searching for survivors. He watched as they dragged Sid from the rubble early on.

Hawkes was right behind him. Both had been on the lower levels which were reinforced. The crime lab wasn't as reinforced and it was beginning to appear there had been explosives planted all over the building on at least four different floors.

"Where is Mac?" a voice yelled and he turned to see Stella and Danny running through the crowd.

"He hasn't been found," Flack tells her. "But I'm sure he's fine. He's a fighter."

"What about Lindsey, she was working today?" Danny asked and Flack shook his head at his best friend. He didn't know what to tell them. They hadn't found many people.

"Kenzie and Adam were both working as well… have you found them?" Stella asked and he shook his head once again. He wasn't sure what to tell them.

"Where are the kids?" Flack asked as he noticed the absence of those children. It seemed surreal how fast everyone had come accustomed to seeing those little ones around the lab. They were an unofficial part of the team.

"With Millie," Stella says. He nods knowing they were safer with her than anywhere else. "We need to get in there. We need to find them. You can't stop us either because we are cops…" Stella begins but he cuts her off.

"No way I'd stand in your way… we need all the help we can get right now," Flack admits. That's when there is another crash heard from one of the lower flowers followed by yelling.

"Come on Adam, stay awake," Mac told the young man who was barely conscious. "You need to stay awake and conscious. Mackenzie needs you. David needs you. You're the kids father… no matter what you told his mother."

"Mean move," Adam slurred, finally responding to the prompt. It was enough to make Mac release a breath. The other man hadn't responded to anything. The only way Mac could tell he was alive was through the wet breathing noises he'd heard but they'd been slowing down steadily. Now he was back and seemed stronger.

"Worked to get you talking though," Mac told him while pulling on his leg, trying to get it untrapped. He needed to get leverage somehow. He couldn't feel it, most likely shock. That would wear off quick enough though.

"I guess," Adam stated with a slur. After a pause Adam spoke again. "Mac… tell Kenzie… tell her I love her… if I don't make it."

"Don't talk like that. My daughter needs you," Mac snapped. "Without out you around whose going to tell me when she pulls another stupid stunt she needs pulled out of." Mac heard Adam chuckle quietly. He was getting zapped of energy.

Lindsey looked at the young woman in front of her as the young woman coughed up blood. Apparently it was more than just a cracked rib she had gotten. Kenzie kept trying to insist it wasn't serious but blood was never a good indicator.

"You know... this morning my biggest concern was being pissed at Adam. Now any number of our friends could be dead. How can life get so complicated?" Lindsey heard Kenzie say while inbetween coughing fits. That girl was coughing a dangerous amount and they both knew it. Kenzie's face was beat red and she was barely breathing from coughing.

Neither knew how much longer she could continue coughing like that… especially since she was coughing up blood… without losing consciousness. Lindsey had to hope it'd be long enough for help to come.

The officer moved the boards, clearing a path. They were in the labs now. Ten dead cops had been found so far with seven survivors. They needed to find more. As he pushed the board away they found two officers on the other side.

_[Okay, you guys get to choose… which two should be found? Should it be Lindsey and Kenzie or Mac and Adam… You have till May 28__th__ 2010 to get in your votes. Within a day or two I'll post the final tally in a new chapter… thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this latest chapter.]_


	5. Chapter 5

When the Future Knocks

_[Warning: Mentions of September 11__th__.]_

Danny and Stella watched as medics pulled Adam and Mac from the rubble. They were pulling Adam on a stretcher, hurrying him towards an ambulance though they couldn't see the wounds. All they saw was the blood dripping. Mac on the other hand looked fine except for the fact he was leaning against another cop who was helping him out.

He was babying his leg.

"Mac," Stella cried before pushing past a couple other cops to get to him. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt a weight had been lifted.

She collided with him but held him up, even as he swayed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. They'd never been into PDA, even after the wedding, but this wasn't a moment to be shy. Quickly she brushed her hands over his face and down his chest. It was a tactile examination.

Inside she knew he was fine… he was there in mostly one piece. Still, she needed to reassure herself that he was.

"Kenny?" Mac asked and she pulled away to look into his bright blue eyes.

"With Millie. I didn't think it'd be good bringing them to this scene… did you?" she asked and he shook his head at her.

"What about Mackenzie," Mac asked and Stella looked down. Now that he knew his helpless son was safe he had to know about his grown up daughter.

"She hasn't been found yet. She's still in the rubble somewhere," Stella told him. She felt him tense up on her. She had to speak quickly. "We will find her, Mac. I promise, we will find her."

"Don't make promises we both know might not be kept," Mac told her, his voice hoarse. She knew he was thinking about Claire. Claire's body had never been recovered. He was worried that Mackenzie would be just like Claire.

"We will find her," Stella said forcing him to look her in the eyes. "She's a cop. We won't stop till all of the cops in that building are found." He just nodded in return.

-X-

Lindsey looked at Kenzie. The girl had her worried. Externally the girl looked fine if not a little pale. Internally though. She was sure there was bleeding. She'd been coughing up blood and her breathing noises sounded wet.

At least she'd stopped coughing for the time being.

"We need to get out of here," Kenzie told Lindsey while moving to a sitting position.

"Don't move," Lindsey began but the girl ignored her, moving to stand.

"I'm fine for the moment. But we are trapped in rubble. We don't know if there is any oxygen getting in here. For all we know we could be slowly dieing of suffocation. You have a little girl and a husband at home we need to get you back to." Kenzie didn't say anything more. Instead she went to one of the walls. She looked at it and slowly began to move it. Lindsey was about to yell at her when Kenzie spoke once more. "There are two support beams here. They use to be made into the doorway. From the appearance they are mostly intact. We dig through there we could at least… maybe… get some air flowing in here. Plus, it'll be easier for them to find us."

"Are you kidding me? Girl, you are going to get us both killed," Lindsey stated though she couldn't find a fault in that logic. Then again, she wasn't an architectural engineer or anything. For all she knew, Kenzie could be slinging the bull.

"Just trust me okay… I took some architecture classes in college while training to be a cop. Figured it'd help me with angles of a crime scene," Kenzie stated. "That and it also got me closer to this hot jock who was studying it too."

Lindsey couldn't help but chuckle as they both began to move the debris in the area Kenzie claimed was safe.

-X-

David Storm stood in the living room looking at Lucy and Kenny while Millie fixed a bottle for Kenny. He knew something was wrong. Millie wouldn't let him watch regular TV. He could only watch a movie or play video games.

If he was younger he'd be fine with that. However, in the past two years he learned that when that happened his mom , dad, grandpa, or even grandma had gotten themselves into a dangerous situation again.

People always told him he was overly perceptive for his age… perceptive and smart. He knew something bad was going on. He knew that his mom and dad hadn't called so they were possibly in danger. He also knew that when Grandma Stella was around she seemed distracted, scared. That possibly meant Grandpa Mac was in trouble. More than that, Lucy being here meant something had happened to Aunt Lindsey.

Something big was happening. He didn't know what but he knew enough to be scared.

-X-

Mac sat in the back of that ambulance. Adam had left five minutes before him and he was worried about the young man. It wasn't him he was thinking about now. Mackenzie was still missing. His daughter was missing.

Inside he kept replaying the images of that horrible day. It had been a normal day. He left for work but not before kissing his still sleeping wife on the cheek. He whispered he loved her and see her later. As to be expected she didn't roll over or acknowledge him.

He went into work and was going through paperwork when they announced what happened. At the time he'd been the second-in-command. His boss quickly rushed them out there. The whole time he just kept thinking… at least it wasn't the other tower. That's where his Claire was.

Then it happened. They were driving down the road as he watched that plane hit the second twin tower. That was when his world collapsed. They searched the reckage, first looking for the living, only to begin searching for the dead after no more living could be found. His Claire wasn't among the living.

It nearly broke him when he realized she was gone. What's more, it possibly had, at least for a while, when he realized she would never be found. She was among the missing.

Now, here it was years later, and he was at risk of losing it all over again because of his daughter. She was missing. If she was killed, or worse never found, he knew it would break him. This time the damage would be too severe to be repaired.

With those thoughts he closed his eyes, praying with everything he had that his daughter would be found alive. She didn't even have to be uninjured. As long as she lived that's all he cared about.

-X-

_[Okay… that's it for this time. I'm thinking one more chapter with an Epilogue. Now… You guys get to choose again. Just vote yes or no. Would you all like to see a death. I won't state who the death is or how at this point. It might be somebody cannon from the show like Adam, Mac, Lindsey, Stella, etc. Or… it could be somebody made up that we all know from this like Kenzie, Kenny, Davey, ect. Or it could be an unseen character. I won't tell you quite yet. You have to vote. So… yes, or no. You have to review if you want them to live or die. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to those who have read so far. Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Sorry this story has been so short…]  
(PS. TO MY SISTER. If you are going to vote twice, don't tell our little brother while I'm within hearing range… okay Lizabeth.)_


	6. Chapter 6

When the Future Knocks

Lindsey looked out the hole they'd built, Mackenzie sitting down next to her.

"You still breathing kid?" Lindsey asked without looking down at the young woman who had strained herself more than she should have.

"What do you think?" Mackenzie muttered. She sounded tired. Lindsey was about to tell her to stay awake when a light was shined her direction.

"Hey," Lindsey yelled and the light was shined on her again. "Over here."

"How many of you are in there and is anyone injured?" a cop she recognized but didn't remember the name of asked while moving through the debris slowly asked.

"Two of us… I'm fine but she's injured," Lindsey told him. "You need to hurry, she's been coughing up blood."

"We'll do our best…" the man trailed off and she realized he was asking for a name.

"Lindsey, Lindsey Monroe-Messer," she states.

"Alright, I'll get you out quickly. Who is in there with you?" the officer asked while making motions to the other guys behind him that she couldn't see.

"Mackenzie Storm," Lindsey told him only to watch him tense up.

"Mac Taylors Daughter, right?" the officer asked and she nodded. "Okay. Well, will you let her know we just pulled Mr. Taylor out of the building no more than fifteen minutes ago. He had minimal injuries, just a broken leg. They found him with some Adam guy."

"Adam Ross," Kenzie asked while trying to stand up. "They found him? Is he okay?" That's when another coughing fit over came her.

"She knows him I take it," the officer said. That's when they heard noises of other officers. The conversation was cut off by men moving debris so they could get out.

-X-

Stella showed up in the hospital only for her phone to begin ringing. She answered it immediately.

"Bonasera," she responded.

"They found them. Lindsey and Kenzie," Danny said, his voice ecstatic. "They are bringing them down right now…" his voice trailed off. "Shit, Kenzie doesn't look so good. I'll call you if any more news comes out about them. Go check on Adam then go see Mac. I'll stay with these two."

"Okay… let me know how severe the injuries are when you can," Stella told him.

"I will, you too," Danny states and then the line goes dead. She hurries down the hallway.

-X-

"We need suction," the Doctor stated.

"How did this officer survive as long as he did?" a nurse asked as they tended to his open wound which was bleeding profusely.

"He must be stubborn. He should have lost consciousness long before he did," another Doctor said.

"People, show a little respect," the lead doctor ordered. That's when a loud buzzing noise filled the room.

"BP is falling," one of the nurses yelled out.

-X-

Hours passed when the doctors wheeled another bed into the room. He'd expected it. What he hadn't expected was for it to be his daughter on the bed. He still had to have surgery. Apparently that fallen beam had broken his bone into several pieces which needed to be reset properly.

"We figured you wouldn't mind sharing with her considering the medical charts state she is your daughter," the nurse stated with a smile.

"That's right," he said before looking at the nurse, away from his daughter. "What's wrong with her, medically?"

"I shouldn't say," the nurse tells him, "not without a doctor present at least. Basically she had three broken ribs, one of which punctured her left lung. It's stable now and she was lucky it didn't collapse at any point. She lost a lot of blood but that's been stabilized. Over all she was a very lucky young woman."

"Thanks," he says and she nods. He looks at his daughter. Now that he knows she is alright he can't help but worry about the young man he came in with.

At that moment Stella comes in with Lindsey following her closely.

"Adam's fine," Stella states. "They're watching him right now but they are optimistic that he'll pull through. How is she?"

"Good, she's been taken care of," Mac tells his wife before kissing her.


	7. Epilogue

When the Future Knocks

Kenzie looks at Adam's bed which was stuck in the same room as her and her father due to her requesting it that way. He's been unconscious since he got here two days ago. Still, he opens his eyes and she can't help but smile.

"I'm so sorry," Kenzie tells him, ignoring the talking voices of her dad and Stella who are sitting there with Kenny. David is at school so she doesn't have to worry about him.

"I'm sorry too. I was planning on proposing," Adam states and she jumps, which hurts but she won't admit it. "When you did it caught me by surprise."

"I didn't realize," she states with a chuckle.

"He went so far as to ask permission," her father states and she laughs at how old fashioned Adam can be.

"So, I'd like to change my answer to yes," Adam says with a small, tired grin on his face.

"Yes, as in, we're engaged?" she asks hesitantly and he just nods. She smiles. "I'd come over there and kiss you right now except I don't think either of us would like the pain associated with that." He chuckles and she catches a glimpse of her dad shaking his head at her antics in a reflective picture.

"Good to see all three of you are awake," the Doctor says and she turns to look at him. "Well, the standard blood tests have come back. They are all clean, but, I must speak to you about something in private." The doctor looks at her and she swallows.

"What is it, this is my family. Whatever it is you can say it in front of them," she states.

"Well then, congratulations are in order. You are pregnant," the doctor tells her and she pales.

"What?" she asks, confused.

"Pregnant?" her dad asks while she glances at Adam whose eyes are wide open now and he's looking at her stomach.

"We'd like to do a few more tests to make sure everything is on the right track but yes, pregnant," the doctor says. "I'll give you time to talk about this." With that he leaves. She sits there in shock.

"Well, guess you and I had better start talking about getting this wedding planned very quickly because I'm not walking down the aisle huge," Kenzie tells him and they all laugh.

Things are changing again, but when it comes to them when do they ever stand still?


End file.
